What's That? LIFE
by BRUCASobsessed
Summary: Everyone's life is something of a mystery that interest some and bore another. Brooke Davis's life is something that can only make you question: "Did I ever really know" Her story has never been completely told. They judge before knowing or thought knowin
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone here is a new story I'm starting . It is an AU; I hope you enjoy this new story and please tell me what you think.**

- _**TvAddict-Stalker**_

* * *

What's That? **LIFE!**

Life is the time a person or thing exists; one's manner in living ; one's liveliness well that's apart of it but it's really just a series of events stringed together. One event in life could be so unimportant to one person; then have a great significance to another. Tiny events like a bad hair day or that one time you were five minutes late for work could lead to better and bigger things in life. That gives you times to where you can point out and say, 'that's when it all changed.'

Our lives are effected on what happens to us and how we play our emotions out. Façade is the outward appearance; concealing something hidden. Everyone's façade is different from another persons. Some are so weak that even a four year old can see through it or so expertly perfect that we believe that it is no doubt the truth. Even so that some people base decisions on other peoples 'reactions'.

*00*00*

Have you ever had someone in your life that seems to get and understand your life. That person is, the one, you tell everything to. Your confidant. They listen to you no matter how screwed up it is or you are. They are there through your darkest times. That said person is your savior because no matter what it is they are always there when it counts. They become apart of your family. Family is a group of people related in some way. Your family is something that shapes you, makes you who you are.

All families are different from each other. Some bring loving and caring or hatred and anger feelings to you. Families are suppose to take care and nurture you. They help guide you through what ever.

There are different types of family; remember they don't have to be blood related to you. Because through the struggles we go through we find out we have more than one type of family. Your family is there for you. They support you through everything.

*00*00*

Life is just a game. People play only focusing about the end or who want have a good time. Some people do whatever it takes to win; while others play to play. In life people get used and then usually they have the need to get even. So more than others.

_What would life be if we had no courage to attempt anything._

_-Vincent van Gogh_

* * *

sorry about before. I know this chapter is kinda confusing and weird but it will make sense later. The next chapter will have One Tree Hill's characters out.


	2. Chapter 1

**I want to say thank you to Leonie1988 and dianehermans for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of One Tree Hill's characters, but I do own the story plot. **

**FYI: The time line changed; instead of proposing at 18, Lucas did it at 20. Peyton still said no. Victoria isn't trying to take the line from Brooke. Their relationship is very weird; they got closer when Brooke asked Victoria to help her with the line. Victoria is still a bitch, but not so much to Brooke. She is just hard on her. Brooke doesn't want to adopt. So, there is no Angie. There was Nanny Carrie but she didn't hold Dan captive. Dan never had any visits at the jail but he did have mysterious calls from someone(s). Lucas and Nathan wonders who they are from. The Comet will be Lucas's third book.**

**What has happened recently: Lindsey left Lucas at the alter. He got depress and started drinking; told Peyton, he hated her. Peyton started Red Bedroom Records. Mia is her first artist. Jamie's birthday just passed; he turned eight.**

* * *

He sat there Indian style on the ground, doing what many said he does best, brooding the events the has happened over these few months. Thinking about event to events, how it brought his life to where it is now.

"Wow," Haley said as she made her way to him "very Peyton."

"Lindsey stopped by today" Lucas replied to her comment.

"She's here," Haley asked surprised by his reply.

"No not any more," he told her, "I had to go see Brooke," revealing to Haley.

"The trifecta," Haley said while removing her bag off her shoulder and placing it on the ground, "how nice. What did Lindsey want?" She asked curiously.

"She wanted to tell me my books done," Lucas explained, while Haley came down to sit near him. "well everything except the dedication. She said 'I could email that to her.'" Haley to her hand on Lucas's back, slowly rubbing it to soothe him a bit. "I'm thinking about taking off for a little while."

"Lucas, please stop running, come on" she asked him. "you have to let go of this dark weight you're carrying around," Haley told him as her hand moved around emphasizing her point.

"This morning, Nathan told me 'the darkness doesn't have any answers'" Lucas told her Nathan's words to him.

"He's right; you saw him after his accident," Haley said to him, thinking back to that dark time. "Look at him now." She finished with the smile of happiness of what Nathan has overcame. "You know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is really healing and beautiful and sort of poetic?" Haley rhetorically asked him. "It's not. It's just garbage and it's pain." She told him. "You know what's better? Love. The day that you start thinking that love is overrated is the day that you're wrong." Haley confessed to Lucas, then she put her arm on his shoulder, as she told the rest of her notion. "The only thing wrong with love, and faith, and belief is not having it." They sat there just thinking on what she just confessed.

*00*00*

She ended the call, once, she saw him coming closer. They stood there in each other's presence. They were both quiet.

"I don't hate you." Lucas told Peyton. "I remember the first time I ever saw you, all skinny arms and tangled mess of hair," he confessed lightly, as he slowly made the distance between them less. Lucas sat on the edge of the pool table. "It was hard letting you go Peyton. You know?" Peyton nodded her head at what he had said. "It was hard losing you and it was hard seeing you again and it's still really hard."

"I know. While I'm asleep, I have this dream where we're back in that hotel room in LA and you proposed to me and," Peyton talked dreamily as she told him her fantasy, "every single time I say 'yes'."

"It's just a dream, right?"

"It's my dream." She told him sadly.

*0*

"_Three simple cards, three beautiful ladies," said the old man as he flip, the cards face up, breaking Lucas take in of scenery of that particular New York City street, "real simple, son, all you gotta do is pick one."_

"_All right," Lucas replied as he turned so he could be looking directly at him._

"_Just follow the heart," the old man told Lucas as he picked up the Queen of Hearts. Then began shuffling it with the two other cards face down on the table._

"_Hey, handsome. These are for you, for our one year anniversary," Brooke told as she presented the bouquets roses to Lucas._

"_Um…Brooke, I'm your husband. I'm supposed to give you flowers," he explained to her._

"_I know. But I wanted to make sure I'd like them," she answered. Lucas gave a small chuckle to her response. "Well?"_

"_Happy anniversary, wife," Lucas gave her the roses as the made the way down the street. Slipping his arm around hers._

"_Thank you husband, I love them," Brooke told him, with a grin on her face._

"_You ever miss Tree Hill?"_

"_Of course. I miss our friends," she'd answered._

"_Yeah, Jamie's getting big. We never see him."_

"_I know. But you have the book tour and I have the company and I think he understands," Brooke said slowly and sadly._

"_What about all that travel? I mean, I am proud of you and all, but it just sucks that we're apart so much," he complained as they crossed the trafficked road._

"_I know. Makes coming home kind sexy though," she pointed out._

"_Very true," completely agreeing with her. " Hey, I do love you, Brooke Davis"_

"_And I love you, Lucas Davis ... Scott," Brooke declared to him with a proud, bright smile. _

"_And I'm gonna love you more when I see exactly what it is you got me for our anniversary."_

"_You're gonna love that... whatever it is. Happy anniversary!"_

"_Thank you," Brooke said after they had kissed._

*0*

"_Happy Anniversary," Lucas announced as he opened to door._

"_Go back out," Peyton yelled from the room._

"_Why? Is the mail man here again?," he asked teasingly._

"_No. He just put on his pants and jumped out the window, " she answered to him in that same teasing tone, "but he did leave you an anniversary gift and I haven't wrapped it yet. Hi babe."_

"_Hey wifey! These are for you," Lucas commented before he kissed her._

"_Oh! They're beautiful! Thank you! How was your day?," before they went into the kitchen._

"_It was good. It is good. You know can't believe it's been a year."_

"_Is it? Is it what you wished for, Peyton?," he asked curiously._

"_If I say 'it's more than that', are you going to tease me for being a dork?" Lucas mmhed to what she had said. "Cause it is."_

"_So, I made dinner reservations for tonight, if you want?"_

"_Actually, I was thinking maybe we could just stay in, have a quiet dinner, kiss a while," Peyton suggested while she arched her eyebrows. _

"_And there is a chance that I could be rocking some slightly dirty girl lingerie underneath these jeans." Lucas eyed her up and down once she announced that._

"_I think I need to sit down."_

*0*

"_I think I need to sit down.," Lucas said as he placed himself on a chair on the deck._

"_Why, you ok," Lindsey asked concerned as she place a bouquet of flowers on the table._

"_Ya. You look nice," he stated. _

"_Thanks but I still haven't gotten ready yet," she told him._

"_Doesn't matter."_

"_How come after a year of marriage you are still sweet to me," Lindsey asked jokingly._

"_Because you're you," he told, "and because you deserve it."_

"_You make it all to easy," Lindsey told him, before she gave a kiss. "I better get ready."_

"_Hey Linds, its easy with us isn't it."_

"_Ya," nodding to what he mentioned, "it's easiest."_

"_There he is," the old shuffler said. "C'mon now son. Three queens, three choices; just follow the heart," he advised Lucas. Then shuffled then on the table._

"_C'mon, Luke, just pick one," Haley said as she appeared where the old man once was._

"_You gotta pick one, Luke," Nathan told, replacing Haley._

"_You can do it Uncle Lucas," Jamie encouraged as he toke over Nathan's spot._

"_Pick one," Lindsey said._

"_Pick one," Peyton said also._

"_Just pick one," Brooke advised._

"_That's the one," Lucas declared as he pointed to the card._

"_Are you sure," the old shuffler asked. Lucas nodded his head and then flipped the card. "Well, well, looks like you found your queen. Not many do. How did you know which one to pick," he asked._

"_I guess I always knew."_

*0*

_A life lived in love will never be dull_

_-Leo Buscoglia_

After waking up from his daydream, Lucas sit there in the seat as he contemplates what to do. He knows he has been there for a good 20 minutes. Rolling his phone in hand as he thinks. 'I always knew,' Lucas says to himself. Open up his cell and calls her.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey its me. Look I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?" Before she can say anything, Lucas says goodbye and hangs up.

An old man sits across from Lucas looking exactly like that man in his some what dream.

"Are waiting for anyone special," he asked.

"I hope so, I don't know. We'll see if she shows up. "

"She'll show. I want to tell you something, son," the old man tell Lucas. "It's the most important thing there is. Love. Finding the right person to spend your life with."

"I know I made the right choice." The man laughs at what Lucas's reply.

"That's where it gets you. Thinking you had a choice," he stated. "Love finds you, Son, you don't find love. It's got a little bit to do with destiny, fate, what's written in the stars. A lot to do with the simple fact most women are smarter than we are." Lucas breaks out into a grin to what the old man just said. "And wily. Your sorry butt never had a chance." Both their grins widened. "But if you want to believe you had a choice in the matter, I'd say you made a good one."

"Why is that," Lucas wondered how he knew.

"Because she showed up and she sure is pretty." Lucas turned behind him to see who the old man was looking at. Rushes to where she is.

"You're such a mess. You can't just call a girl from the airport," Peyton commented before she kissed him.

"Peyton, I know this sounds crazy, but…"

"You're a mess, Lucas Scott, but you're my mess and I love you."

*00*00*

_I'm gonna base this moment on who I am stuck in a room with! That's what life is, it's a series of rooms, and who we get stuck in those rooms with, adds up to what our lives are._

_-eve from HOUSE SEASON 3 EPISODE 12 ONE DAY, ONE ROOM_

He gave one more punch before he left. Brooke slowly got up; she looked over what he had done to her store. First, Brooke wipes the small amount of blood off the floor and herself. Cleaned and fix everything that was possible, when she was done you could not tell someone ruined the place. It toke Brooke about a couple of hours. After gathering all clothes that happened to be torn, Brooke decided she would to fix them up and give them to charity.

Once, at home she plopped the clothes on a bureau. Brooke then preceded to plug in to her ipod like she did every night. Not wanting to hear silence.

*00*00*

Brooke picked up her phone as soon as she heard it ringing.

"Hey best friend!" Peyton's voice came out her phone.

"Hey, you didn't come home last night?"

"Oh yeah, that's cuz I'm in LA with Lucas," Peyton informed her, "and we want you to be the first to know, we're getting married!" she announced exactly.

"Congratulations!"

"It's kinda sudden, right?"

"Are you kidding? The rest of the world's been waiting on you two idiots since high school." It was true. Everyone was contemplating what Lucas was doing when he was suppose to be marring Lindsey.

After ending the call with Peyton, Brooke went to the stereo and played music so the house wouldn't be so quiet. Then went back to wrapping & icing her wounds and making breakfast.

* * *

**Review please. All thoughts and comments are welcomed. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I want to ****say thank you to JustLikeBrookeDavis, bjq, arubagirl0926, Leonie1988, lisa, and dianehermans for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of One Tree Hill's characters, but I do own the story plot. **

What's That? LIFE

_Science cannot be stopped. Man will gather knowledge no matter what the consequences - and we cannot predict what they will be. Science will go on - whether we are pessimistic, or are optimistic, as I am. I know that great, interesting, and valuable discoveries can be made and will be made... But I know also that still more interesting discoveries will be made that I have not the imagination to describe - and I am awaiting them, full of curiosity and enthusiasm._

_- LInus Pauling_

After, deciding that we wanted our family at our wedding; Lucas and I stayed in LA for two days before heading home. We've told Haley, Nathan, and Jamie about our news; they are so ecstatic for us. We have all tried to contact Brooke, but it seems that she is insanely busy because we have left her countless texts and calls; which have all been unacknowledged.

Haley and I decided to drop by her store but unfortunately she wasn't there. But there was a note on the door saying '_Temporarily closed be back soon'. _

*0*

Noticing that I had a lack of clean clothes, I thought 'I might as well get some of my stuff from Brooke's and bring to Lucas's' since we decided I'm moving in with him. Upon arriving to her house I noticed Brooke's car and another one in the driveway.

'Maybe she is finally home,' I thought to myself as I walked to the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with this key," I mumbled as I tried to open the door but the key wasn't working. I gave it another jiggle and it still did not work. Then I started ringing the bell.

After, ringing the doorbell about umpteenth time and no one has still not opened the door. 'Someone has to be in there,' I assumed because there were to two cars in the driveway. 'I'll give it another try then I will leave'.

Then all of a sudden the door flung open, standing there was a man I never thought I would see here of all places.

"Can you stop! If no one comes to the door, then you should get the damn obvious hint and fucking leave." He was taller from the last time. His hair was little bit shorter and darker. "And stop FUCKING calling," Ian Banks said before he slammed the front door in my face.

Stun at seeing him there I couldn't utter a word. Just bewilder from what I saw, I drove as fast as could to Nathan's and Haley's house.

*00*00*

Nathan opened the door; once, he heard ramped knocking on the door.

"Lucas and Haley are here, right," Peyton asked as soon as the threshold was opened.

"Ya. They are in the den," Nathan told her still wondering why she was knocked like a madman.

"I have something very important to tell you guys."

*0*

"Why in the fucking world is he there?" Nathan demanded once Peyton told them who she saw at Brooke's house.

"Peyton, did you see Brooke?" Haley asked her.

"No, I only saw was her SUV."

"What could he being doing in there," Haley inquired, "or to Brooke," her eyes grew big and she move over her mouth because of the possible things that could be happening to her.

"What should we do," Peyton asked them.

"We should go over there and deal with him," Nathan suggested through his clenched jaw.

"No, we have to go to the police," Lucas told.

*0*

"What do you mean you cannot help us," astonished Haley asked.

"We have no evidence that anything has happened," the officer told her.

"There is a lunatic in there. I saw him. God knows what he is doing in there," Peyton repeated him again.

"Maybe she let him into her home," the officer theorized.

"Are you willing to take that chance," Lucas questioned him.

After taking in Lucas's question the officer was quiet for some seconds, "I will see what I can do," he said defeated.

*00*00*

_I know that you believe you understand what you think I said, but I'm not sure you realize that what you heard is not what I meant._

_- Robert McCloskey_

There was knocking on the door and Ian had just left, so I just ignored it but the knocking only became louder.

"Open the door, it's the police," a possible police officer called from the door. 'Seriously what the fuck?' I slowly tread to the door. I opened the door but not before taking a deep cleansing breath.

"Hello, how may I help you officer?" I inquired.

"Yes you can Ms. Davis, are you alone," he asked me.

"Ummm… why do you want to know?" I cautiously prudently questioned.

"Can you please answer the question," the police officer asked just as latrede and watchful.

"Yes at moment. May I know why you are here?"

"May I come in?"

"Not until you answer my question," I declared to him.

"Well it has come to our attention that you have not been seen outside your house," I raised my eyebrow to his statement. "Ms. Davis, have you been abused or hurt in the past week?" 'Where the fuck did that come from!'

"Where did this come from?"

"Please, can you answer the question," the officer requested.

"No, I have not," I answered with an unnoticed clenched jaw.

"Ok. Now, can you explain why you have not left your house in the past few days," he questioned me. 'seriously what's with this guy.'

"Excuse you, but I have left my house, mister." I pointed my forefinger at him. "Now you can leave and I don't want you near my house. You understand." Before he could utter a word, I slammed the door in his face. 'What was with his questions?'

*00*00*

_There are three ways of dealing with difference: domination, compromise, and integration. By domination only one side gets what it wants; by compromise neither side gets what it wants; by integration we find a way by which both sides may get what they wish._

_- Mary Parker Follett_

The usual calm fun filled house now felt dark and depressing. Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Peyton were all anxious for the call from the police officer. It seemed as time was treading incredibly slow that day. It was a somewhat relief when the phone rang.

Nathan boldly got the kitchen phone.

"Hell, yes… hold on let me put you on speaker," after pressing the button he said. "Ok, you can go on now."

"About half an hour ago, I had visited Ms. Davis…"

"How is she? Is she ok… how did she look?" Haley asked before he could finish his sentence.

"Well from what I can see Ms. Davis look very uh… distant kind of. She was very articulate when answering my question. Before I could ask any more questions, Ms. Davis told not to go near her house then went on to slam her door in my face," The officer elucidated to them. It was quiet for sometime well they toke in what he just said.

"Well, thanks for umm... checking on her for us," Peyton expressed.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Next chapter will be much sooner : D**


End file.
